Jack's true crush
by tennis-star89
Summary: [ Completed] -Last Chpater is up- JAck has a crush on a girl. But how can he tell the girl how he feels, thats when the other Savage brothers come to help their brother Jack.
1. Tutoring TJ

A/N This is my very first Fanfic so it might not be so good.

**A/N I do not own Complete Savages or its characters, **

**Expect Roxy (she's my creation)**

**-A little background info about Roxy.-**

**Roxy is a 15 year old girl. She is best friends with Chris Savage, and classmates with Sam Savage. Her deepest darkest secret is that she is in love with Jack Savage.**

**Jack's True Crush**

"_Ding –Dong"_ the doorbell rang for a few more seconds before Nick Savage answered the door.

"Ah yes, hello Roxy come right in." Nick said, to the 15 year old girl who was waiting by the door.

"Thanks Mr. Savage, I hope T.J. can handle my expertise in history." Said Roxy while she walked through the door.

"Mr. Savage, I was just wondering why Sam can't be the one that tutors T.J."

"Well Roxy, Sam tried to tutor Chris and let's just say Sam decided that tutoring his brothers is not something he would want to do ever again." Nick laughed at the memory of what happened during that tutor session.

25 minutes into the tutoring session, Jack was walking down the stairs. "Should I go out with Kate this weekend or take a dive in Beth's pool or give the new French girl the best weekend she'll ever have" This was all he could think about while walking down the stairs.

Jack stopped half way down the stairs. That's when he saw Roxy. "She hasn't step foot in the Savage house since her and Sam's 8th grade science project." Jack thought while looking at her, while he's still standing on the stairs.

Jack has seen Roxy in the hallways in school. He knows a lot about Roxy. He knows that she's ranked #2 in the state for girls' tennis and that she's in all of Sam's classes. Jack also found out that she and Chris jog once a week, when tennis and football season is over.

The only reason he knows so much about her, is because he has a secret crush on her, ever since the first time she came over to the house, for a 4th grade project Sam and Roxy were partners for.

But he knows not to talk to her, because when ever they talked to each other, they always end up fighting and arguing. It's always like that between them, ever since the last time Roxy came over to the Savage house.

Realizing that he has been standing on the stairs for quite some time, Jack quietly walked to the kitchen, so he wouldn't disturb Roxy and T.J.

A few minutes later, Roxy decided it was time to go home.

"Sooner or later T.J., you'll understand history better."

"That would be awesome, and maybe I'll be smarter then Sam." TJ said excitedly.

Roxy couldn't help but laugh, at T.J.'s comment.

"So same time next Monday, ok T.J.?"

"Sure Roxy, and um thanks for helping me."

"No problem, T.J."

After Roxy left, TJ went to see what Kyle was up to.

Just as T.J. left, Sam and Chris entered the house, from the back door, to find Jack by himself in the kitchen.

"Whoa this is a surprise; usually Sam is the depressed one, not you Jack." Said Chris.

"Hey, I'm not always depressed, but Chris has a point, you're not the depressed kind. What's wrong, you're usually happy or something other then depressed." Sam said trying to cheer up Jack.

"Uh it's nothing…. Only that WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME, ROXY TUTORS T.J." screamed Jack.


	2. To Make a Plan

**Thanks for the review!!**

**A/N – I don't own Complete Savages**

**Ch.2 – To Make a Plan**

"Well maybe it's because you 2 can't get along because of the incident." Sam said.

"Forget about that, when I just saw Roxy, I just fell in love with her all over again." Said Jack.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this……Sam and Chris, I need your help to make Roxy fall in love with me."

"Whoa! Am I dreaming…. Is this for real? The slick, smooth, ultra cool, ladies' man Jack Savages is actually asking his brothers for help?" Sam said this in shock.

"So you guys agree to help me?" asked Jack.

Both Sam and Chris nodded a yes to the question. They all started to think of ideas that Jack can do, to tell Roxy how he feels about her, without Roxy arguing or wanting to kill Jack. None of them had any great ideas that could possibly work. So they called up the only person they knew who can help them with this problem. That person was no other than, Angela, Sam's girlfriend and neighbor who lives across the street. When Angela got to the Savage house, the boy told her everything about the plan.

"You guys are actually serious about this??? For a second there I thought this was a joke." Exclaimed Angela.

"Sorry, it's not a joke." Chris said.

"Wait, dose anyone know Roxy's plans for the weekend?" Asked Sam.

"Well, Roxy's coming over to my house Friday for a sleepover, with a bunch of other girls." Informed Angela.

Just then Chris got all excited and started to jump up and down like a little kid.

"I have an idea, why don't Sam, Jack and I dress up as girls and go to your sleepover, so we can find out Roxy's deepest secrets, because I found out on TV that's what girls do during sleepover." Chris said proudly.

"That might actually work." Sam said.

"No, it won't work, cause us guys can't look like a girl, well maybe Sam can, but Chris and I don't look like girls, plus Tony has a party at his house Friday and I heard he finally got some collage girls to come and tomorrow is Friday we can't be girls all in one day." Jack Explained.

Just then T.J. came running through the front door and Nick entered the house, while screaming at Kyle.

"I can't believe you would do something that stupid….. Wait you would do something that stupid. But making sure a sick person was coughing and sneezing on you is the most pathetic thing you have ever done. I can't take tomorrow off, just because you found a way to get the flu. My job is the only way to pay for this house. Kyle goes to your room while I'll see what we can use to stop your flu." Nick said angrily.

While Kyle went to his room and Nick went to the bathroom to look for medicine in the bathroom cabinets, T.J. told Sam, Chris, Angela and Jack what happened.

"Man you guys should have been there. Kyle and I went over to Tin's house, and he has the worst flu you can ever have. Kyle made Tin cough and sneeze on him, then a few minutes later Kyle was cough and sneezing and then he started throwing up and we got to see what Kyle had for lunch. It was awesome, but then Tin's mom called dad and dad brought us home." T.J. said.

Nick came down the stairs looking tried.

"Chris, Sam and Jack, can one of you take care of T.J. and Kyle tomorrow, I know you all have no school but might have plans. It's just for tomorrow, since I can't get out of work." Nick pleaded.

"Sure dad, one of us will look after T.J. and Kyle tomorrow." Said Sam.

After Nick went back upstairs to take Kyle's temperature, everyone started going over the plan for tomorrow.

"Ok, so Sam and I will dress up as girls and go to Angela's sleepover, I still think this is a stupid idea, considering its Chris' idea. Chris will be the one baby sitting Kyle and T.J." Said Jack.

"Wait, why can't I go to the sleepover, it was my idea." Chris said sadly.

"Cause Chris, Sam already looks girlish and just needs make up and I'm the one who needs to find out Roxy's secret, most like it's who she has a crush on." Explained Jack.

"I don't look girlish, do I?" asked Sam.

"No you don't Sam, you look so handsome." Said Angela.

"Sorry Angela, Sam does look girlish." Chris said, while laughing out loud.

"Ok, so this plan will go into action tomorrow night at Angela's house, everyone agreed?" Jack asked

Everyone nodded in approval of the plan.


	3. A Busy Sleepover

**A/n I don't own Complete Savages.**

**Ch.3- A Busy Sleepover**

Chris and TJ were watching a scary movie on TV. They were really getting into the movie, and wouldn't take their eyes off the screen.

Just then Angela came down the stairs all happy and excited.

"Chris and T.J., meet Jackie and Samantha Savage." Sam and Jack walked down the stairs in a wig, make up on their faces. Sam had a mini skirt and heels and Jack had jeans and mini boots. Sam couldn't walk in heels and ended up falling and rolling down the stairs. Jack tripped a little but got his balance back before any damage could occur.

While Jack and Sam were modeling their girlish selves on the stairs, Chris and T.J. were laughing so hard, they fell off the cough and were on the floor laughing so hard. Chris gave them a little whistle and TJ howled like a fox.

"Oh man where's a camera when you need one." TJ said while trying to get up from the floor.

"Wow you guys look like more of a drag queens then super model." Said Chris.

TJ gave Chris a high five for that comment.

"I would beat you up right now, but these boots are so hard to walking." Exclaimed Jack.

"To bad Kyle can't see this." Said T.J.

The Savage dog ran to the living room and dropped a camera onto T.J.'s lap. Before Sam or Jack could get a hold on the camera, T.J. took 10 pictures of Sam and Jack. He was going to take more pictures but Angela helped Jack and Sam get through the front door, because the other girls will start to arrive at the sleepover soon.

TJ went upstairs to see Kyle.

'Oh man the show is over. There's no good shows on tonight." Complained Chris after everyone left the room.

Chris was still mad that he couldn't go to the sleepover, so he decided to have a little fun with Jack's plans and get his revenge. Chris started to do an evil laugh, but accidentally chocked on his own spit.

While outside, before crossing the street to get to Angela's house, a car filled with Chris' football buddies passes by. One of the guys said "look at these 3 hot babes." The other guys commented on the "3 hot babes" before driving off.

Angela couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Jack and Sam both got guys thinking their hot.

**At the sleepover**

The sleepover had only a few guests. But most of the girls that attended had dated Jack except for Angela, Roxy and of course Sam.

Jack really couldn't believe he was in a room with some of his ex flings.

The girls that were attending the sleepover were:

Kelly Bearington, who was Jack's date to the 8th grade dance.

Tia Molly, who was Jack's girlfriend for 2 weeks. They broke up because Jack was seeing someone behind her back.

Lea Long, Jack's girlfriend for 1 weekend. Lea supposedly is the girl that Jack was seeing while he was with Tia.

Rose Thompson, Who was Jack's date to the 9th grade dance.

And of course the girl that dated Jack longer then the other girls was no other then, Penny Hunter.

Penny Hunter is one of the beautiful girls at the school. She looks like a crossover between **Brooke Shields and Audrey Hepburn. She dated Jack for 2 years. Many girls at school think she's snobbish because her family is rich, so rich that the Hunters own a private island.** **And of course Angela, Roxy, Samantha (Sam) and Jackie (Jack) were the other girls at the sleepover.**

**"Oh my God, did you all hear that Jack has been single for 2 weeks now?" Lea said while brushing her hair. "Angela you lucky bitch I can't believe you live across the street from the Savages."** **"Well its nothing, I'm just happy I live close to Sam" Angela said.** **"NO, Jack's not single I heard he's going out with that French girl" Rose said while reading the newest issue of _YM._** **"Lea is right, Jack is single, besides that French girl is so going out with Tommy, the all star baseball pitcher at our school" Penny said. "OK girls time for truth or dare."** **The girls did a few rounds of truth or dare and then it was Penny's turn again** **"Ok let's see who should I pick next? Roxy, truth or dare"** **"Um… I say truth."** "Ok… oh I've got one…so tell us Roxy what was that incident you had with Jack?" "Ok.. fine I'll tell…. When I was in 8th grade Sam and I had to do a project for class. So we did the project at Sam's house. Sam and I were talking about who we had a crush on. Sam said Angela and I said I had a crush on Jack. Jack over heard us and he heard I had a crush on him. So Jack…._Ring Ring Ring_ Roxy was interrupted by the ringing of Angela's phone. Penny picked up the phone with an annoyed look on her face. "Hello Angela's private line, Penny speaking. Why hello Christopher Savage, what do you need? Ok I'll tell her.. Christopher dear is your adorable brother Jack there? No, ok fine by the way you can save me from the stupid nerds anytime, bye." Penny hung up the phone and looked at Roxy. "Roxy honey Christopher Savage needs you across the street and at the Savage house right now. He said he really needs your help." Said Penny. While Roxy left to go to the Savage house, Sam and Jack looked at Angela. At the Savage House Roxy got to the Savage house as fast as she could. Chris was by the window waiting for her. "Finally you're here." Chris said while opening the front door, before Roxy could even reach the first step to the front porch. "What's the problem Chris darling?" Roxy said in her Penny impression. "Ha ha, funny, you do a weird impression of Penny." Chris tried his impression of Penny. "It's more like… Chris baby dear hand me my cell phone so I can call my model boyfriend Seth." Roxy laughed at Chris' perfect impression of Penny. "So Chris whats the problem you needed me for?" Asked Roxy curiously. "Oh there was no problem, I thought I needed you to help me find something but T.J. found it for me." Chris explained. "Ok...fine then, I'll just go back to Angela's house." Roxy said while walking towards the front door. "WAIT, you can't go back to Angela's house." Chris said quickly. "Why not?" asked Roxy "Um….um…. you can't go to Angela's house because I said so." Chris said quickly. Roxy laughed and was about to open the front door, but Chris stopped her. "Ok the real reason you can't go back, is because Sam and Jack are at Angela's sleepover." Chris said. "That's silly Chris, Sam and Jack are not at the sleepover." Roxy said. But then she started to think. "Oh no, oh no, that…wait." Roxy was at loss of words. "Sam and Jack are Samantha and Jackie." Roxy realized. "Yea, Sam and Jack pretended to be Angela's cousins." Chris said to Roxy. Roxy couldn't believe Sam and Jack heard everything the girls said during the sleepover. They heard all the gossip and many of girls' secrets. Roxy was a little that she didn't reveal her deepest darkest secret. "Chris I need to get to the sleepover and inform everyone that there are imposters at the sleepover, thanks for being a great friend and informing me about this, I so owe you one." Roxy said. 

Back At the Sleepover When Roxy entered Angela's room the girls were still playing truth or dare. "Jackie can you come with me to the bathroom, I need some help with something." Roxy said. Roxy and Jackie went to the bathroom, and Roxy locked the door. "I know it's you Jack, Chris told me you and Sam aren't really Angela's cousins." Explained Roxy. "WHAT, Chris told you that….ok fine yea it's true.." Jack said while taking of the wig and whipping off the makeup. There was a few seconds of silence and then they heard a banging on the door. Jack opened it and a scared looking Sam fell into the bathroom. "Jack the girls know its us…it was my turn in truth or dare and and they found out. We got to get out of here." Sam said quickly, like someone was going to kill him. So Jack and Sam ran out of Angela's house as fast as they could. When they got home, Jack jumped on Chris making Chris fall into the couch. "How could you do that, Why would you tell Roxy about the plan?" Jack said angrily. "You left me out, you didn't let me be part of the sleepover, and it was MY idea remember." Chris screamed. "Yea but you didn't have to ruin the plan, You're unbelievable Chris, and you ruined it." Jack said shacking his head. Chris was mad and walked up to his room and took his anger on his bedroom door. 


	4. Dealings of the past

**Chapter 4 –Dealings of the past**

Sam and Jack just looked at each other. Both were disappointed about the plan. They couldn't believe that Chris sabotage the workings of the "master plan."

"You realize we should have let Chris go to the sleepover, it was his idea and he loves to see a plan of his that actually works, which isn't very often that, happens." Sam said after a few moments of silence.

"Plus you know that Chris hates being left out in things like this, he takes our brotherly bond seriously, sometimes too seriously." Sam added.

Just then a sleepy looking Nick entered the house. He and Jimmy just finished a hard day's work of stopping blazing fires from houses around town.

"5 houses in one day, I'm happy to come home to peace and quiet and relaxation." Nick said while sitting in his favorite chair by the TV. Of course with doors being banged, Kyle vomiting and T.J. chasing the dog around the house, this is not what a regular person calls "peace and quiet", but to Nick it is.

"So boys, how was your day?" asked Nick curiously.

"They went to Angela's sleepover to see Roxy." TJ said, while trying to catch his breath from running after the dog.

"And I thought you learned your lesson from what happened with Roxy, a few years back." Nick said. "Well I really don't wanna hear what you guys did, so I'm going to bed. " Nick said while trying to get to his bedroom.

"Dad's right, we don't want the same thing happening like they did in the past. Roxy has connections remember? Like her older brother Tyler, is the senior varsity football quarterback and he can decide Chris position on next year's team or make Chris the laughing stock of the whole school. Or her twin brother Zack will kick me out of the chemistry, geometry and nature clubs, considering he is the president of all those clubs. Also their dad, Mr. Marigold was dad's best friend in high school and you can ruin their friendship Jack."

"Ok ok, I get it Sam, but being with Roxy is everything to me." Jack said dreamily.

"Yea, well if it means everything to you, then why did you do that thing the last time she came over the house a few years ago." Sam asked.

"Sam, you know well, that no one talks about what happened before, and I don't think it can actually happen again." Jack said.

"Well for right now, that is the least of our problems. I can't believe Tia and Lea were at the sleepover, you know what big mouths they have, and their favorite thing to do is gossip about everyone in school. You realize that the whole school will know of us dressing up as girls by 2nd period on Monday. We are going to be the laughing stock of the school this Monday." Sam said while looking scared and trying not to cry.

**At school the following Monday**

The Savages boys entered the school, not knowing that half the school already knows about the boys "cross dressing."

As the boys walk through the hallways, some of the students were giving them a weird look. A group of girls were whispering while looking at Sam and Jack.

During Geometry class Sam and Roxy talked. He apologized to her, and she for gave him. She asked him if Jack would apologize to her too. The only answer Sam could give her was a maybe.

"Jack is stubborn when it comes to a few things. He's unpredictable sometimes." Sam explained.

They talked about how fast people gossip around the school.

"Well at least they're just looking at you and not giving you a sympathy kind of look and tell you, that there are other hot guys out there." Roxy said

Sam and Roxy remembered what happened after Roxy and Jack's accident a few years back. The school had fastest and biggest gossip network over that accident. It took about 45 minutes for the whole school to know what happened. Well that's what the Calculus club calculated it to. This accident made front page news in the school newspaper. No one could get over it for a month or two. Roxy was so embarrassed that she had Tyler and some of his football teammates to escort her throughout the school for a few months. She tried desperately to focus more into tennis and win her matches, but her thoughts were always on Jack. It took awhile but she regained her focus and strength. The gossip died down within a few months and the school found someone else to gossip about. But all these events left scars on Roxy, a pain she never wanted to relive.

At lunch was the worst time for Sam and Jack. Sadly the gossip fire went to overload. The student reporters for the school's TV news crew were taping a segment for tomorrow morning's show, when they saw Sam and Jack sitting down for lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria saw Angie run across the cafeteria towards Sam and Jack, with some other people from the news crew right behind her.

"Angie we have a go." A guy said while turning the camera on.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … and your on." Said another guy.

"This Angie Miller reporting to you from the cafeteria, with me right now is Sam and Jack Savages. They are the news of the week, and the week didn't really start. Boy tell the students and faculty the truth, are both really cross dressers in your spare time?"

"WHAT!!!!" Sam screamed while looking shocked. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets at any moment.

"As my brother trying to say Angie, no we are not cross dressers, and we have never been. It's just not our thing. We would put on the record that Sam and I are not or ever will be drag queens, and I hope the whole school can stop this madness of gossiping and move on and gossip about someone else." Jack said calmly.

"There you have it folks, the truth is spoken here. I'm Angie Miller, back to you in the studios Pete." Angie said to the camera.

"You better not edit that to make me look bad, or I'll tell the whole school your little secret." Jack said.

"Fine, I won't make you look bad. Gosh Jack, you take the fun out of editing." Angie said while leaving the cafeteria.


	5. Apologize

**Chapter 5 – Apologize **

When the boys got home from school, they were all exhausted from all the gossiping and truth telling the boys had to do, to make sure their side of the story was heard.

"Well I think we finally found a way to socially ruin our lives." Jack said while looking for some food in the kitchen.

"Not true, remember what happened to Roxy, she bounce back and regain her social status" Sam said while gulping down some apple juice from a plastic cup.

T.J. and Roxy cam through the front entrence.

"Well T.J. that was a weird thing we just saw outside, ready to start studying?" Roxy said while pushing all the trash off the living room table.

"What you mean you never saw anyone do a back flip while rollerblading?" T.J. was very shock, that Roxy has never seen stuff like that before.

"Hey Roxy!" Sam said.

Sam came into the living room all messy, he spilled juice all over is shirt, like a toddler would do and it looked like he didn't even notice the stains on his white shirt.

Roxy was laughing and was trying to hide it, but eventually gave up and laughed so much, she couldn't stop the laughter. Kyle was just rolling his eyes while walking through the house.

"Yep only Sam can do lame things like that." Kyle said with a stuffy nose. He's still fighting his flu.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said, still having no clue why everyone was laughing. Sam trying so desperately to figure out why everyone was laughing was another reason to laugh at Sam. Someone pointed a hockey stick towards Sam's chest, Sam finally looked down at his shirt and started to blush a bright red.

"Don't worry Sam I'll get some tissue from the kitchen." Roxy said while walking towards the kitchen.

When Roxy went into the kitchen, she and Jack were the only ones there. When Roxy was getting tissues by the sink, Jack was staring at her and Roxy could feel the stare behind her back, that she didn't even turn around and look to see who was staring at her.

Roxy was about to leave the kitchen when Jack put his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving the room.

"Wait, Roxy can we talk outside?" Jack said slowly.

"Um sure ok" Roxy answered. Roxy and Jack walked to the backyard in total silence; the only sounds that were heard were the wind blowing and the neighbors yelling at each other.

"Roxy, I'm sorry for all the pain and humiliation that you went through a long time ago because of me. I now know what it feels like to be the laughing stalk of the whole school. Any misery I cause, I'm deeply truly sorry." Jack then took Roxy's hands and stroked them gently with his fingers. The he brushed a piece of hair that was covering her face.

He then started to talk to her in a romantic way. "Roxy I never apologized to you, about the thing that happened between us a long time ago. I know it was my entire fault and you tried in every way to stay away from me. I was I could erase the past, but I can't. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and I truly hope that we can be friends." Jack at the end of his little romantic speech looked at Roxy with puppy dog eyes, and with those eyes you can't refuse or say no to Jack, so Roxy gave in.

"OK Jack I totally, fully forgive you for everything that you have done to me, I actually can't believe that I'm forgiving you, but I am. Roxy started to walk back inside, but before she went in the house, she turning around to face Jack, and said, "Jack I would love to be your friend, and by the way, you always looked so cute when you did the puppy dog eyes."

When Roxy went inside, Jack stayed in the backyard for a few more minutes.

"Ah Roxy is now my friend, and maybe soon will regain her trust. Mission 1 of the master plan completed." Jack thought to himself and smiled while going back inside the house.


	6. last chapter As time goes By

A/n thanks for the reviews people. This is the final chapter, because I don't know how to keep this story going.

**Last Chapter. As Time Goes By**

As days turn to weeks and weeks turned into months, the friendship between Jack and Roxy became better. Roxy easily became every Savages' favorite friend. She still tutored T.J. But she also helped Kyle with his problems, Chris with his study habits and same with his ambition with trying to become better at sports. Even though Sam can't even do one sport, when you watch him its kind of obvious, but very funny to watch keeps you entertained for hours.

Though out these past months, Jack with the help of Sam, try to figure out ways to ask Roxy out. They never asked Chris to help, because of the sleepover incident, they never fully trusted Chris. Each plan never worked. Sam got caught on the basket ball net at school, and stayed there for 5 hours before anyone looked up at the net to see him. People would hear a scream when the ball hit the basket, but they didn't know a person was up there. Another time Jack got tomato juice all over his nice suit.

Jack finally found a to ask Roxy out. Roxy was sick with the flu, for 2 weeks. Jack was always there at her house to take care of her. He did everything to make her happy. He sang to her with his guitar with the accompany with his trusted side kick, the Savage dog.

When Roxy got better, Jack brought her white tulips, her favorite flowers. And asked her on a date. Roxy accepted.

Their first date was very romantic. It really showed the romantic side of Jack Savage. They went to a Broadway Play, and then walked in the park, under a starry sky. In the park was a table set up with 2 candles. They had a very romantic dinner in the empty park. Of course the park wasn't fully empty. The other Savages and Angela were spying on them, to make sure this date goes perfectly well. Thankfully the date went perfect.

"Mission accomplished, plan Jack's true crush, is accomplish. Over and out." Sam radio in his cell phone.

"Thanks for the info, Smarty pants." Kyle said.

"Your welcome, skater dude." Sam radio in again.

They all had code names; it was another one of Chris' brilliant ideas.

Jack and Roxy dated through out high school and collage. They happily married a few years later after Jack finished collage.

Roxy was playing pro tennis, and was ranked number 1 in every tournament. She was the player everyone girl wanted to be, because of all her fame and her very sexy husband.

Jack went to collage to become a music teacher. After being a student teacher for one week, he quite. He took his guitar and got himself a record contract. Within a few months his very first album went straight to number 1, on its first week. It stayed at number 1 for about 3 to 4 months. All the girls loved him and all the boys wanted him, well the boys wanted his wife more.

Roxy and Jack had 5 boys, their own little Savage group. Or there own little "Basket ball team" as Chris called it.

This story shows everyone with a little determination, humor and smartness, you too can live a happy life as Jack Savage.

If you don't want to live that happy life, well lets not think about that.

THE END

Really it is, trust me.


End file.
